Bleach Song Fics and Drabbles
by PunkRockHolly
Summary: Song one-shots/drabbles for the different pairings of the Bleach-verse. They'll probably all be unrelated. AU's and canon, OOCness probably, and couples. Make suggestions!
1. Teenagers

**Author's Note: **Hi! So, this is pretty much my first (finished) fanfic...and I'm quite proud of it. :D It turned out a lot longer than I expected, but things I write usually do. I don't know why. Anyhow, a few things first:

1. Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, of course. I take absolutely no credit for creating the awesomeness of these characters. Just the situation.

2. I don't own the song either. It's "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance. Pretty much the inspiration for this - which was originally going to be a song drabble, but...sort of failed in that capacity, clearly. So it's a song one-shot instead.

3. Nice reviews are like candy - they're really sweet and I like getting them. But you can flame all you want, if you want to. I don't care. I like fire. :D

Well, that's all I have to say here. Enjoy!

* * *

Karin stared at her reflection in the mirror, a little surprised. The black dress _was_ a good choice, no that she'd tell Yuzu that. She'd never hear the end of it as things were.

"Oh, my god, Karin!" Yuzu squealed, right on cue, dashing into the room and hugging her sister. "I told you that was the one! You look so hot!"

It was true. The strapless black and white dress fell to Karin's leather boot-clad toes, pooling on the floor just enough. The bodice clung to her in exactly the right way, giving her even more curves. The white orchid hairpin had been an insistence of Yuzu's, and though she hadn't been given a very good reason, Karin had to admit it held her wavy hair back effectively, looked better than a ponytail, and complimented her hair well. Black, elbow length gloves completed the ensemble, making the outfit "classy," as Yuzu had put it.

"You look great too, Yuzu!" Karin said, turning to her sister and holding her at arm's length. Yuzu's dress was opposite Karin's in color - white, with a split in the front to show dark red underneath. Yuzu's hair was long also, and rather than letting it fall down her back as usual, she had curled it and held it back with a dark red ribbon. She too was wearing gloves, but hers were white with red embroidery. Now that Karin thought about it, the red of Yuzu's dress was the same color as her Jinta's, her date's, hair.

"I didn't give such bad advice either," Karin said. Dress shopping with Yuzu had been fun, but a bit like hell. Still, it was worth it. "You look better than I do, of course." Karin smiled.

"I think _you_ look better," Yuzu replied, wrapping an arm around her twin's waist and turning to look at their reflection again.

"You're both sexy beasts," a voice said from the doorway. They turned to see Rukia, their brother's fiancee, enter the room...followed by Rangiku Matsumoto, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Ururu Tsumugiya. Karin was slightly horrified.

"Just like your dates!" Rangiku trilled, throwing herself at them and hugging them both tightly.

"Matsumoto?!" Karin said, being strangled by Rangiku's arms and her large breasts. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Taicho!" Rangiku cried.

"And we came with Jinta!" Yoruichi said, puling Rangiku off to give them hugs as well. We wanted to see you all too!"

"Oh! Thank you!" Yuzu said, beaming.

Karin frowned. "Wait....does that mean...." She looked at Ururu, who nodded.

"Urahara-san and Tessai-san are in the kitchen. Only Matsumoto-san came from Soul Society, though."

Karin sighed. She was already stressing out about seeing Toshiro. Having everyone else there would only make it worse. She looked at Yuzu, who was gushing over everything with Matsumoto, and hadn't heard. With another sigh, Karin took her twin's hand and said, "Let's go." She started to leave, pulling Yuzu along. The other four females followed, all smiling.

Karin tried to dispel her worry as they walked down the stairs. There was really nothing to worry about, but she still felt anxious.

Jinta and Toshiro were standing by the kitchen table, facing the stairs, being heavily interrogated by Ichigo. Jinta looked irritated, and Toshiro had somehow managed to make his scowl look bored. Karin seriously wondered how he managed to convey almost every emotion there was while keeping the same basic scowl. Isshin was sitting at the table drinking tea with Kisuke and Tessai chatting idly.

However, as soon as they saw Karin and Yuzu coming down the stairs, both of the boy's faces cleared.

"Hey," Ichigo snapped his fingers in their faces. "Are you listening to me?"

"No," both of them said, staring over his shoulders at the girls. Ichigo turned, and his eyes widened just a little.

Toshiro moved first, brushing past Ichigo to stand in front of Karin. He looked incredible, matching her entirely. His black tuxedo coat and pants were tailored, she could tell, as were the white vest and shirt underneath. His bow tie was white, and after a moment, Karin decided she liked everything about his outfit.

Toshiro kept the eye contact the whole time he moved towards her and when he stopped, and she started to get uncomfortable, blushing lightly.

"What?" He said nothing, but smiled slowly. She was slightly surprised - he smiled so rarely. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"I can't help it," he said quietly, still smiling. "You're so beautiful."

Karin's blush deepened, as much as she tried to stop it. Embarrassed, she punched him on the shoulder lightly. "Shut up."

Laughing softly, he caught her wrist and pulled her forward, wrapping his other arm around her waist. She stepped of the bottom step, and was pressed against him. Still smiling, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly.

It was not the first time Toshiro had kissed her, but Karin had not expected it with her family right there. Her face was burning, but his lips on hers were awfully distracting, and she soon forgot about all the other people in the room. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled her body flush against his, deepening the kiss. His tongue flicked out against her lips, and she parted them. The muscle started to explore her mouth gently, and she couldn't help but to reciprocate a little, tangling her tongue with his.

_Click._

The sound of a camera had them pulling apart almost instantly, both turning to glare at the perpetrator with the camera. It was, of course, Matsumoto, with everyone else, except Jinta and Yuzu, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, Taicho, you're so cute!!" Matsumoto squealed.

"Hey, keep your tongue out of my sister's mouth!" Ichigo said almost simultaneously.

"Shut up." Toshiro told them both, all traces of a smile gone from his face. He wrapped his arms tighter around Karin, glaring. Matsumoto raised the camera again and took a picture of them, glaring with their arms around each other tightly.

Karin smirked at Ichigo and pointed behind him to where Jinta and Yuzu were making much more of a scene. Matsumoto snapped another picture quickly, just before Ichigo turned an interesting shade of red and yelled, "Oi!" The two broke apart, smiling goofily. Karin snorted.

"Karin~!" Isshin said, running to her. "Back off, goat chin!" Without even thinking, her gloved fist connected with his face, and he flew back into the living room. He sat up, sobbing, and crawled to the giant poster of his wife. "Oh, Masaki!" He sobbed. "Why must she be so mean to me! I know she's a teenager and her hormones are running wild, but she lets that boy kiss her and I don't even get a hug?? Oh my dear wife what is the world coming to...and look at her, she dresses in all black to go to prom, in spite of daddy even buying her a beautiful pink gown!!"

Karin rolled her eyes as he continued whining. With a sigh, she pulled away from Toshiro and walked to her father, tapping him on the shoulder. "Stop crying, old man," she said, when he turned, and hugged him.

He was instantly quiet, his whole body registering shock, and then he wrapped his arms around her, leaning his cheek on the top of her head. Karin smiled in spite of herself. She sometimes forgot how nice it was to have her father hold her. Another pair of arms wrapped around them, and Isshin wrapped one arm around Yuzu too, pulling them both close.

"Oi," Ichigo said from behind them. "Can I get a hug over here?"

Karin pulled away from her father, and punched Ichigo in the stomach for good measure before hugging him. He oof-ed quietly, wrapping his arms around her. "Man you're weird. One scary teen."

Karin smiled and pulled away. "_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_," she said to him, smiling.

"_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_," he continued the song, also smiling.

"_So darken your clothes, I'll strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!_" They finished the chorus together, laughing.

"That is so you," Ichigo said, winking. Karin stuck her tongue out at him, but he just smirked.

Karin stepped away so Yuzu could hug their brother, and then Toshiro was at her side again. "Karin..." he started slowly, looking uncharacteristically shy. "Uh...I got you a corsage." He pulled a small box from behind his back, and Karin instantly understood why Yuzu had insisted on that particular hair piece. Inside was the most beautiful corsage she had ever seen, and it was, of course, a white orchid. Karin blushed a little, not sure what to say.

"It's...beautiful." He smiled and opened the box, stepping closer to pin it to her dress. She tried not to move, worried he would poke her with the pin. His hands were gentle tho, and he shortly had it in place above her heart. Matsumoto was busily snapping pictures the whole time, and didn't stop when Karin leaned up to kiss him. Only when Jinta pulled out his own corsage did Rangiku finally point the lens away from them.

Karin smiled up at Toshiro as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You look incredible, too, you know," she mumbled, a little embarrassed.

He just smiled, his ears turning a little pink. "Thank you."

Next came massive amounts of pictures, which was almost as bad as dress shopping. Matsumoto insisted on getting pictures of every kind, some when they were posing, some when they were just standing, some of the girls, some of the boys. Pictures of all of them with their families and alone and with their dates. Karin thought her face might be permanently frozen in a smile, and after about the four hundredth picture, she to smiling only when begged.

"Don't look so angry, Taicho," Matsumoto said, pouting.

"I'm not angry." He replied, still scowling.

"Karin, kiss him again, maybe then he'll smile!" Yoruichi said, grinning.

Toshiro blushed, and Karin, unable to resist kissing him, turned her head, pulling on his chin to bring his lips to hers. She heard the camera click, but didn't stop anyway. Finally, needing air, she pulled away from him, opening her eyes. His cheeks were pink, and his eyes were a little hazy, but he was smiling. The camera continued clicking as they stood there, smiling at each other. Yuzu squealed and hurled herself at Karin, pulling Jinta along with one hand.

"You're so cuuute~!" She squealed. Karin laughed, and heard the camera click.

Finally, Toshiro looked at the clock in the kitchen. "It's almost 6:30," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "The limo will be here soon, we should get going."

"There's still 10 minutes," Karin muttered to him as everyone in the room got even louder than before.

"Yeah, but it'll probably take that long for us to get out of here," he replied, smirking. Karin giggled, understanding, and took his hand.

"Alright you," Ichigo said, looking at Toshiro and Jinta. "Be good. Nothing funny. You hurt them, I hurt you. You do anything and everything they ask. I expect them home at a decent hour, and if--" He was abruptly shoved out of the way by Isshin, who pulled both boys into a tight hug. Both of them stiffened, looking terrified.

"Have fun!" He said, sobbing again. He and Rangiku had been at the sake all night. He set the boys down, still close to him, and pushed something into both of their hands.

"Dad!" Ichigo yelled in a strangled voice, looking livid. Toshiro and Jinta stared at the "gift" with horrified expressions. Karin interestedly watched the effect of whatever it was on Toshiro's ears, almost laughing as the tips turned pink, then red, and then the rest of his ear. He hastily pocketed it, giving Isshin a forced smile.

"Be a good boy~!!" Isshin said, smiling drunkenly. Toshiro nodded and turned to Karin.

"Shall we?" He asked quickly, looking desperate. Karin nodded, seeing her look of confusion masked on Yuzu's face. Toshiro helped her into a coat, took her hand, and they headed for the door. Just in front of it, a drunk Rangiku yelled, "Wait!"

All four turned as she rushed over and positioned them one more time, the girls in front of their dates. She stepped back and held up the camera, giggling. "Stop moving!"

"We're not!" Toshiro said, getting annoyed. Karin squeezed his hand, smiling up at him. His face softened, and they watched as Ichigo took the camera from the drunk Rangiku, snapped the picture, and nodded.

"Have fun, guys," he said, wrapping his arm around Rukia. They stepped out the door, finally, just as the limo pulled up to the curb. Toshiro kept his arm around Karin's waist, and as they walked down the path she felt it slip down to her butt. She blushed, her eyes widening, and looked up at him. He didn't say anything, just stopped and pulled her in to kiss her again, his hand never moving. She could hear Rangiku's camera clicking in the doorway. Karin surprised herself by deciding it was all okay with her.

Once they reached the limo, she stopped again, looking up at him. "I can probably hazard a guess, but what did my father hand you?" She asked, looking up at him innocently.

Toshiro scowled, and his ears started to turn pink again. He mumbled something incoherent, looking at his shiny black shoes. "What?" Karin asked, trying to look him in the eye. He sighed, and looked up at her.

"He gave us both a condom," he said, louder, the color in his ears deepening.

Karin stared for a minute, then turned slowly to the doorway where her family still stood. Isshin was standing at the front waving with a big, cheesy grin on his face. It took him a moment to notice the look in her eyes, at which point he stopped waving, turned abruptly and started shouting about how all the emotion called for more sake, and ushering people back into the house.

Karin sighed, feeling her own face heat. "I'm going to kill him when I get home tonight. Can I kill him when I get home tonight?" She looked up at Toshiro.

He nodded. "I'll help."

* * *

End Note: So, I couldn't really decide on Toshiro's tux. I'm not very good at that whole color thing...but I think it sounded okay. What did you, The Ever-Important Reader, think? Also, I know there was some OOCness for Toshiro and Karin...so I'd also like to know what you thought of that.

So what did you think? Huh, huh, huh? ***Bounces up and down excitedly*** C'mon, you know you want to tell me...push the pretty button...


	2. Hurt

**A/N: **So, this is the shortest thing I've ever written. 567 words (before my stupidly long notes, haha). I'm extremely proud of this one. Took me a long time, by my standards. Usually I can just churn stuff like this out quickly, but this one needed a lot of editing. This one is a lot more song-based than 'Teenagers' was.

It's sort of GinxRan. Mostly just Gin, though. I love him, but I hate him at the same time. He's an idiot. And he's super creepy but...kinda hot. :D And yeah, I know it's weird that I find him creepy and hot at the same time.

The song is **'Hurt'** by **Johnny Cash. **It's a cover of the song by **Nine Inch Nails**. Both are great, but I personally like Cash's version better. Go listen to it! You'll see what I mean by more song-based.

If you have a pairing or a song you want me to write for, I totally will. It may take me a while, but I will write it eventually! So make some suggestions! Pairings, songs, or both. A PM is preferable when making a suggestion.

Oh yeah--I don't own Bleach, or 'Hurt.'

Enjoy!

* * *

The palace was silent. Air blew through Gin's open balcony doors, making the long curtains dance gently.

Slowly, Gin pulled Shiso out of it's sheath and placed the blade to his already scarred palm. It had been two years since he, Aizen, and Tousen had defected from Soul Society. Two years, and still he felt so lost, so empty, without her there.

It was not the first time he had done this.

Suddenly, he pulled the blade across his hand and watched the blood well up quickly. He walked to his bathroom slowly, holding his hand straight, the tip of the sword trailing on the ground.

He stared at the blood pooling in his palm, focusing on the pain.

For the first few months after they left, Gin hadn't felt anything but happy. Proud, and gleeful, he had walked the halls of the palace in Hueco Mundo with his head high.

But then he started to realize something was missing. Rangiku. He had left her there. He had betrayed her.

Slowly, he turned his hand over above the sink, watching the bright red blood drip onto the white, killing its perfection. He clenched his hand into a fist, putting pressure on the sliced palm, pain shooting up his arm. He gasped and focused on that pain. It grounded him, brought him back. He still didn't know who he was, but he was still human, among other things. He was still alive.

Sometimes, he had to make sure.

Regret and loneliness started to prick at him like thorns. There was almost nothing on his mind anymore except for her. He hid it behind his usual smile, but he needed his Ran-chan. She was the real, the only, reason for his smile.

Finally, even that had started to fade away. Even the regret and the pain. He didn't feel anything anymore.

He had panicked. What had he become? He was disgusting. His best friend, his only love, and he had left her, lied to her, and now...

Now, he could barely remember the way her laugh sounded. The memories and thoughts and feelings had faded, and he could not get them back.

And so he had come to this.

_Ran-chan..._ he thought, watching the blood drip faster. _Ran-chan, this is for you. This is for you, my love._

He opened his hand again and turned it over. It was still bleeding, but not as badly, and now his whole hand was stained with red.

Slowly, he had realized that he would give anything for her. His blood, his life, even this entire empire.

Because he had let her down. He had hurt her. He knew that, and that alone.

And everyday it killed him.

_Ran-chan. _Tears pooled in his slitted eyes. _Ran-chan, I love you. I'm sorry I left you. I'm so sorry I hurt you, Ran-chan. Please...I hope someday...you can forgive me._

He would destroy it for her if she asked. This entire thing. All that they had worked for. He would destroy it, if it meant he could see her again.

If he had to go back, back to when they were children living in Rukongai, stealing and scrounging for one meal...He would. If that was how far he needed to go, for her to love him, he would. He would find a way to go back, and he would make sure he never hurt her again.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Super emo, right? Yeah, I suppose a little out of character. This is how I imagine Gin would be if he wasn't a complete douche and felt bad for betraying everyone, especially Ran. I like her a lot more than I like him. xD

Review! They make me want to write more! So, I will probably be writing more song fics/drabbles (how would you classify this one? o.O), but reviews totally make me write faster. So, seriously, review, and make suggestions. :)


	3. It's All Your Fault

**A/N: **So, I must have reread this one 5 or 6 times before publishing it. xD And I rewrote the ending once, because I didn't like how it was going. I was really close to the end, too. Hah, oh well. I like it now! :D

The song is **'It's All Your Fault'** by **Pink.** One of my favorite artists. This one is almost not songbased at all, except for Nanao's feelings.

Remember people, suggestions! I love suggestions! Pairings, songs, or both! Hell, it doesn't even have to be a pairing, actually. I think I'm going to write one that isn't, quite soon. BUT MAKE SUGGESTIONS! :D

A huge thank (because I forgot last chapter) to: 0namakiza0, Turtle-chan in Blue, , KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, meggie-moo s, HitsuKarin-sama, whitegrlanimeluver, FuyuKiba, OmniOminous, lazyguy90, fluco99, Kittens-Are-Fluffy. You are all wonderful!

Obviously, I don't own Bleach or the song.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nanao rolled onto her back for the 7th time that night, unable to get comfortable. She tucked her hands under her head and stared at the darkness above her, frowning. This was just one of many sleepless nights that had plagued her for the past 11 months.

Ever since her Kyoraku had announced his engagement to Unohana-taicho.

_Her_ taicho, getting _married._ The thought was almost too much for her, even now. It was so improbable, after everything. His drinking, his flirting, his (to be frank) promiscuity. The idea of him tied to one person, especially a woman like Unohana, was absurd.

The idea of him tied to a woman who wasn't herself was simply appalling.

Nanao sighed frustratedly and rolled over, burying her face in her pillow. This was ridiculous. He had never promised her anything. It wasn't like she had any claim to him.

Still...after everything he'd said. His little pet names, his adoring compliments, his blatant flirting. Nanao had become so used to them, she'd even enjoyed them sometimes.

But she had always brushed them off, hadn't she? Always called him an idiot, or thrown something at him, or told him to go do his work. She'd never expected herself to miss the almost-constant adoration that he showered on her when he turned it to someone else. She'd never really expected him to turn it to someone else anyway, but that made it even worse. And she had never expected to fall for him, or even noticed that she had. It was just a crush, she knew, but it still stung, for now.

Nanao didn't want to admit it, but she was as much to blame as he was for her current situation. When he had been courting Unohana - and what an interesting courtship that had been - Nanao had always told him off for flirting with her. She hadn't really realized how much she liked it, or how much she missed it when he started doing it less and less. So, in a way, she had driven him to another woman, but that made it sound like there had been something between the two of them to begin with, which there wasn't.

Right? He'd never made any very serious moves on her, and before now, Nanao had always thought that she would reject him if he tried. Still, constantly flirting with her, getting close to her...it wasn't like he didn't do that with other women, but he always came back to 'his Nanao-chan.' He'd never stayed with a single woman very long besides herself, which sometimes had Nanao questioning what exactly their relationship was.

And now this. It had been 11 months and still Nanao was having trouble accepting the fact that he was getting married. Still it hurt her, and the wedding was in a week.

With a growl, Nanao sat up, rubbing her eyes, and glanced at her clock. It was almost 2:30 in the morning. Perhaps a cup of tea and a book would get her mind off this stupid crush.

* * *

Work was horrible the next day. Nanao had managed to fall asleep about 4, and while two and half hours was better than nothing, it was certainly not enough for the chaos that was Division 8.

With the wedding only a week away, the division members had started to panic. It was a happy sort of panic - everyone was thrilled for the captain - but it was still panic. Nanao did not like panic.

"NO, the figures on top of the cake will not be fighting a hollow!" She yelled at the hell butterfly that had landed on her finger. It flitted off her finger quickly and flapped away. She sighed, rubbing her temples.

Kyoraku-taicho had asked her to help plan the wedding, which meant that she and Isane-san, Unohana's fukutaicho, had done most of the work. Unohana had helped, but only when she wasn't doing her own job, Kyoraku-taicho wasn't dragging her off.

That was another reason for the panic - their captain had been spending less time at work, if that was possible. Even when he couldn't convince Unohana to skip out of work with him, he still spent most of his time down at the Fourth's offices, flirting and distracting her.

Nanao was glad Unohana was a calm, gentle woman, or Seireitei would have a hell couple on their hands.

There was a commotion coming from the front of the building, someone screaming. Nanao frowned and started to stand, ready to investigate.

"Ise-fukutaicho!" A girl tore through the door, throwing Nanao a quick salute before launching into speech. "Zaraki-taicho and Kusajishi-fukutaicho are at the front door. They're looking for Kyoraku-taicho, because they want to give him something. I told them he wasn't here, and asked if I could put it in his office for them, but then Kenpachi-taicho started raving about how he didn't believe me and would personally deliver it and now he's standing out their yelling for Taicho and he's threatening to break down every wall here until he finds him, and Kusajishi-fukutaicho is--"

"I understand," Nanao cut the girl off. "Thank you for informing me. I will handle it."

She started toward the front of the offices; just wishing the day was over.

* * *

Nanao sighed. She had successfully gotten rid of Kenpachi and Yachiru, though it had taken nearly half an hour. Zaraki had been insistent on hand delivering his gift, and finally Nanao had told him he could wait till the wedding or the bachelor's party, which had satisfied him. Yachiru had been tearing through the division kitchen looking for candy, though she certainly didn't need any more energy.

After finally getting them to leave, Nanao had fled to one of the little coves near the barracks, needing a moment of peace.

"I honestly cannot wait until this wedding is over," she mumbled, rubbing her temples exhaustedly.

She heard a chuckle and looked up into the face of Shuhei Hisagi, standing at the opening of the cove.

"I'll bet," he said, grinning.

"Hisagi-san," she said, startled and a little embarrassed.

"Hello, Ise-san."

"What are you doing over here?" A thought came to her and she glared a little. "You're not here to deliver a present for Kyoraku-taicho are you?"

"What? No." He looked confused, then glanced over his shoulder. "Is that what Kenpachi and Yachiru were doing down here?" He asked, smirking. Nanao just nodded, too exhausted to want to think about it anymore. He chuckled again. "Well, no, I didn't come to bring Kyoraku-taicho booze for his bachelor's party, or anything like that. I came to see you, actually."

"Me?" Nanao frowned, wondering what kind of business he would have with her.

"Yeah..." He shifted, not looking at her, then sighed. He looked up and met her eyes, and she saw determination. "Would you like to go get lunch with me?"

Nanao blinked. "With you?"

"Yes...?" He looked a little confused. "Just us...?"

"Oh. I..." Nanao was not sure how to respond. Was he asking her on a date? Was he interested in her like that? Nanao found it a little hard to believe that someone besides her captain would be interested in her that way. She had plenty of self-esteem, but it wasn't like she put herself on the market very much. And she knew for a fact he was drinking buddies with Rangiku Matsumoto. Why would he look twice at Nanao when Rangiku was right there?

Anyway, if he did like her that way, it might explain why she'd been seeing him around so much, though the thought of him stalking her only served to creep her out.

Maybe he was just trying to be friendly and she was reading far too much into this.

She sighed a little. The stress and the hormones induced by thinking about her captains wedding were starting to get to her.

"It's not a date," he said, and she looked back up at him, almost having forgotten he was there. "Unless you want it to be." He gave her a strange grin at the end, and for some reason it made her stomach tighten.

Telling herself she was just hungry, and not reacting to the fact that between the torn sleeves of his uniform, the tattoos, the jewelry, and the devilish grin on his face he was extremely good looking, she shook her head. "I'm not sure I can," she started. "I've got--"

"A lot of work to do," he said, but he was still smiling, and he didn't sound disappointed. "Ise-san, do you want to know what I think?"

"Um, alright." She wasn't actually sure she wanted to, but somehow, she had been captured in his grin. _What is going on?_

"I think you've always got a lot of work to do." He started forward, his movements fluid and easy, sort of like a cat. Nanao found herself watching him move closer to her, suddenly unable to take her eyes off him. "I think perhaps you're a bit of a workaholic. You need to relax."

Nanao blinked at the familiar words, pulled from a slight daze. _I'm tired, _she thought. _That's why I can't think straight._ "You sound like my captain," she grumbled, realizing that he was closer than she expected - not quite invading her personal bubble, but close enough for her to know he was thinking about it.

"That's the other thing," he looked serious now. "Ise-san, I've been able to tell that since Kyoraku-taicho and Unohana-taicho announced the engagement, you've been a little off. This may be a little out of line, but I think it's because of the engagement, beyond the workload."

Nanao stared at him. She had never spent much time with him, but judging from the stories of his nights with Rangiku and Kira and his appearance, she had never expected him to be so...observant. Or had she just been obvious about it? That thought struck her, and she started to wonder who else had read her distress at her captain's engagement.

As if reading her mind, Shuhei spoke. "Don't worry, I don't think anyone else has really noticed. You are quite good at hiding your feelings, Ise-san. But I think you need a break. And maybe, a little bit of a distraction." He smiled again, and reached out to take her hand. She allowed him to do so, but stiffened a little when he pulled her closer, putting the other hand on her hip. He made no other move, though, merely kept eye contact, conveying his feelings silently.

Nanao could only stare. She was unsure of what he was offering exactly, but she knew that having him this close was making her face feel hot. Her heart was pounding inside her chest, and she felt sure he could hear it. Heat was pooling in the pit of her stomach, and having him this close drove all thoughts of her captain from her mind.

_Oh my,_ she thought dimly. _I think perhaps I might like this distraction._

She swallowed hard. This felt...nice. She liked the feel of his hands on her hips, his body almost pressed against hers. His eyes were intense but playful as he smiled down at her, waiting for some kind of answer. He looked patient and understanding, but there was so much more emotion hidden in his eyes. She found herself longing to find it, to go beyond the contemplative silence that he brought with him. And, having realized that he was incredibly good looking, she wanted to run her hands over his chest, pull open--

_Stop it, Nanao!_ She scolded herself, feeling her face get even warmer at where her thoughts were going. _It's just a crush, don't be so ridiculous. And anyway, you barely know him, so it's merely an infatuation. Not to mention, he's only asking you to lunch, not to marry him._

"What are you thinking, Nanao?" Shuhei's voice was soft, and the use of her first name made her look up. Somehow, it didn't bother her; she found herself smiling.

"Lunch would be wonderful." She smiled past her blush and the strange feelings in her body.

The devilish grin came back, and he took one step away, wrapping one long-fingered hand around hers. Nanao found herself disappointed that their proximity had been cut short, but enjoying the feel of her hand in his. "Come on," he said, tugging her along gently.

No one saw Nanao or Hisagi for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think? I'm a ShunsuixNanao fan, but also HisagixNanao (obviously). I just think they'd be really cute, because they're so different.

Remember - suggestions!

Review, review, review! They make me happy. Flames are fine too - I like fire. :D


	4. Handlebars

I definitely started this one, like, a month ago, and then came back and finished it tonight. So I'm posting it. The ending surprised me a little, I was expecting it to be sadder. But I like it how it is.

Happy Thanksgiving to all the American readers out there. A little...Thanksgiving gift. Haha. =]

The song is **Handlebars** by **The Flobots**. I was listening to it and reading Bleach and I was suddenly like "Oh my god...Kon!" And...yeah. Here you go! Enjoy!

Thanks to: Turtle-chan in Blue, 0namakiza0, Snowkid, periberi, Karma's Slave, claymore47, MarginalMary, Solar Kitty, Ryfee, and Reflected Moon for their reviews. You all make me so happy. Cake all around! (Whatever kind you want. It's like Mary Poppins' medicine; it changes for your tastes. ^_^)

* * *

Kon walked down the sidewalk slowly, dragging the toes of Ichigo's sneakers on the cement. He would normally be running and jumping, delighted to have a body finally, but he didn't feel like it just now.

He'd received Ichigo's body barely 5 minutes before, when Rukia had jumped out of the closet and hit his poor head, popping him out of his sexy body.

"Ichigo! Hollow!" She shouted before picking Kon's pill up and shoving it down Ichigo's throat. Kon had opened his eyes, laying on the floor, to see the disappearing end of Ichigo's shihakusho as he jumped out the window, Rukia on his back. With a sigh, Kon pulled himself up off the floor and turned the radio on, sure they'd be back soon.

A song had been playing when he turned it on, and he flopped down on the bed, only half listening.

_And I can do anything with no assistance._

_I can lead a nation with a microphone,_

_With a microphone,_

_With a microphone._

_And I can split the atoms of a molecule._

_Of a molecule,_

_Of a molecule._

The little trumpet solo in the middle caught his attention. It was one of Ichigo's stations that played only bad pop, so this was not what he was used to.

_Look at me, Look at me_

_Driving and I won't stop._

_And it feels so good to be_

_Alive and on top._

_My reach is global,_

_My tower secure._

_My cause is noble,_

_My power is pure._

Kon had never heard this song before, but the words captured him, displaying a world and a perspective of it that he was familiar with.

_I can hand out a million vaccinations,_

_Or let 'em all die in exasperation._

_Have 'em all healed of their lacerations,_

_Have 'em all killed by assassination._

_I can make anybody go to prison,_

_Just because I don't like 'em_

_And I can do anything with no permission,_

_I have it all under my command._

_Because I can guide a missile by satellite,_

_By satellite,_

_By satellite._

_And I can hit a target through a telescope,_

_Through a telescope,_

_Through a telescope,_

_And I can end the planet in a holocaust,_

_In a holocaust,_

_In a holocaust,_

_In a holocaust_

Kon sat up and turned the radio off quickly, glaring at it. He had never heard the song before, but the message was all too familiar.

_Destroy them._

_Mod._

_Abomination._

_Destroy them._

Kon flinched, and then left the house quickly.

And now he was here. He had been hoping a walk would clear his head, but so far it hadn't helped. The words of the song, and the images of his past were still swimming around in his head. He felt like running, but he felt like the thoughts were weighing him down, making it impossible. So he walked, dragging his toes on the ground. Slouching, staring at the cement.

It wasn't fair. His brothers and sisters, everyone he would ever call family was dead because of that kind of attitude. Thinking that they could make decisions on life or death just because they were... What?

What were they? What made them so special? What made them better than anyone else?

Why did they have the power to kill him?

No one said life was fair. But no one should be allowed to choose who lived or died. That was for the higher powers, the ones who decided heaven or hell. What were Shinigami? They just helped a soul along, didn't do anything else. And he could help too. He could fight Hollows just as well as any Shinigami, so why should they get to decide he should die? He had never harmed an innocent person, murdered anyone. He had never even thought about it. Okay, sometimes he wanted to beat people up for thinking they were better than some other life form, but he'd never gone through with it. He was a good person, with a soul and a mind of his own. He had only ever tried to help.

"Kon! Kon! Where are you?" He heard Ichigo's angry yell and stopped walking. A few minutes later, the boy-soul came running up to him, skidding to a stop. "What the hell? You just disappeared!"

"I went for a walk! Jesus, you don't ow-I can do what I want!"

"Not with my body!"

"Screw you! All I ever do is help, and all I've ever gotten is treated badly, threatened, beat up, made to look like a fool! You let your kid sister superglue bows to my ear! Rukia duct taped me to the back of the toilet! People tried to kill me, and I'd never done anything to them! They didn't even know me! Why do I always get the short end of every stick?" Unable to control himself any longer, he turned and bounded away, leaping distances in an effort to put space between himself and the young substitute-Shinigami.

"Kon!" Ichigo was using shunpo to follow him, whizzing along not far behind. "What the hell are you doing? Stop, you're going to scare everyone in town! KON! STOP!"

"No! Leave me alone, I just don't want to talk to you!" With effort, Kon threw everything he had into getting more distance, zooming away and leaving Ichigo behind, cursing.

He stepped into the house slowly and shut the door behind him as quietly as possible. It was dark out, everyone already asleep. He was glad, not wanting to deal with the questions or crazy attacks from Ichigo's. He'd be getting a lecture tomorrow about missing curfew, for sure, but Kon didn't care. He wouldn't be the one listening to it.

He was tired, having run far out of the city before stopping, sitting for hours as his frustration and anger slowly turned into simple depression. He had run home when the sun started to set, and now all he wanted to do was get back in his little lion body and curl up under Ichigo's desk. Or maybe run away, though that hadn't gone very well last time, so he'd probably scratch that idea.

Ichigo was sitting on his bed, scowling, when he opened the bedroom door.

"Finally!" He yelled, jumping up. "You've been gone all day, ass hole! Do you know how worried my family was?"

"I know. Sorry." Kon wasn't sure why he apologized, since he didn't feel sorry in the least. "You can have your body back." He stood still as Ichigo stepped forward, pushing his own soul back into his body until Kon popped out as nothing more than a tiny green pill. Kon felt more than saw Ichigo pick him up, and then he opened eyes, back in the body of the stuffed lion, the one he had come to think of as his own.

Ichigo stared at him for a minute, hold him in his hand, and then his expression changed. He was still frowning, but it looked confused, and a bit concerned. "What were you talking about earlier, Kon? When you just freaked out and started screaming...What happened?"

Kon sighed and sat up in Ichigo's hand. Ichigo went over to the bed and sat Kon down on the pillow. "I heard a song on the radio and it got me thinking about Soul Society, and when they killed everyone like me. They would have killed me too, but I got lucky. They...all of those other mod souls were my only family, Ichigo. I just don't understand why they got to decide the fate of my brothers and sisters, even though technically they created us. We're all souls, too, and we have...had...our own feelings as well. I just can't believe they made us so human, so close to themselves, and then just...decided we were harmful and destroyed us. It's not fair."

Ichigo stared at him, still frowning. He nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Kon. You're right, Soul Society did treat the mods like complete dirt, and it's terrible. I wish I could change what they did to you but...well, obviously I can't. So I guess I should tell you how much we do like you Kon. Sure, you're annoying as hell, but so's Rukia. And Ishida. And you do help, a lot. We definitely wouldn't have been able to do as much as we do if you weren't around, so I am glad we have you. Even when you're being melodramatic and annoying."

Kon tried to glare, but he was just too happy. It was so strange, having Ichigo expressing any grateful, or even kind, feelings toward him. He felt all warm inside, just hearing someone tell him he had helped. Even with the annoying cracks thrown in. "Thanks, Ichigo," he said, standing up and smiling. "Now if only I can get Nee-san to admit how much she appreciates me too..."

"Che, don't get your hopes up!" Ichigo scoffed. "Now get off my pillow, I'm going to bed. You stayed out too late and I'm tired."

"It's your fault for driving me away in the first place!"

"You're the one who got all worked up over a song!"

* * *

Hooray! A little bit of Ichigo and Kon acting like their normal ridiculous selves. You can imagine how that ends. (I imagine it as Rukia busting out of the closet and telling both of them to shut up. Or using some kind of kidou to make them shut up. I'm sure they have those kinds of kidou spells. :D)

Reviewers get...Pumpkin pie with whipped cream! In the spirit of Thanksgiving. Anyone who's not from America can also have pumpkin pie though, because it's tasty! Happy Turkey Day, all. Eat too much and get fat and pass out. Hooray!


End file.
